


Loving him was burning red

by Pinkk_mochii_17



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkk_mochii_17/pseuds/Pinkk_mochii_17
Summary: Soulmates are forever or are they.........?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	Loving him was burning red

**Author's Note:**

> Please read notes before continuing!
> 
> So, basically, everyone is given a half-heart shaped locket for their 18th birthday. The one having the other half is your soulmate, which basically means you get a little insight of what hey're feeling or if they're near and yk what the typical soulmates are supposed to be like.
> 
> The story is basically in Soobin's pov. It's his monologue
> 
> Enjoy!

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street faster than the wind passionate as a sin

Meeting you felt like fate. A touch of your hand, stolen glances and it was as if all the stars in the universe aligned. “We’re meant to be,” that’s what you’d tell me in that honey-dripping voice of yours.

And it was from the very start that my heart beat for you. But can you blame me when those pretty eyes of yours looked at me as if I mean the whole world to you?

Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song

I fell hard and kept on falling. We were perfect together. Two pieces of the same puzzle, people would say. And the matching tattoos in our wrists just proved it.

I still remember the day I got it.

I turned 18 and was gifted with my soulmate necklace - a locket shaped like half a heart. It was exactly at that moment that I started believing in destiny because I knew who the other half belonged to. The very next day, I showed it off to you and you looked relieved. A year of worrying about finding your other half finally dissipating. “I told you we’re meant to be, Binnie,” you reminded me, your eyes turning into crescents. We were happy. We were so so happy. Or so I thought. Was I not enough for you anymore? Or did you not believe in destiny anymore?

Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there is no right answer

After my graduation we moved in together like you always wanted. We spent the best times together, making snowmen, cooking meals, baking, going on coffee dates and window shopping every now and then. 

Remember the time you almost burnt the house trying to cook a birthday meal for me? It was hilarious watching you struggle with the food but I do have to admit you make the best ramyun.

But as our dates got more frequent, so did our fights. We fought over the simplest of things. Looking back, I wish I’d never say those things to you. Was it what I said that day that finally drove you to someone else. The stress of bills and college work got to me and eventually, I lost the one thing that mattered most to me.

Losing him was blue like I’d never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone

“Why can’t you just cooperate sometimes?”

“Me? You’re the one who never listens?”

“Soobin, we’ve been through this. I’m busy. Can we talk about this later?”

“You always say that! I can’t believe I’m stuck with such an asshole of a soulmate like you.”

“What? Take it back! You don’t mean it……..do you?”

“.......whatever I’m going for a walk. I need some fresh air.”

Those words still haunt me till this day. Why did I say that? I never meant it. But, I guess it’s too late now.

I realized you were slipping away slowly when the glow in your eyes every time you saw me faded away. What I didn’t know is that someone else made those eyes sparkle now as if they hold the entire galaxy in those small pupils. The look that I held so dear is not reserved for me anymore.

The day you left, I cried, I bawled, I begged you to stay but “I’m sorry, Binnie,” was your only reply. One look at that cold, unreadable expression of yours and I knew it was over. My heart shattered to a million pieces. You could feel it too, I know you could. We share a bond that ties us together yet to left me there all alone. 

Forgetting him was trying to know somebody you never met

The days following our tragic break up were the worst. They say time heal all wounds yet here I am years laters and wondering where it all went wrong. We were meant to be but somewhere down the road, we took a wrong turn and crashed hard. 

Funny how our paths still collide no matter how hard I try to steer clear of you. The other day, I saw you walk down the street with your new lover - Beomgyu was his name, right? He looks good. You two look good……..together. I see the smile on your face and I know you did more than move on. I always said I’m happy when you’re happy yet here I am, being jealous. Pathetic. 

It should be me standing beside you. It should be me holding your hand. It should be me making you smile. Alas, it’s not me but somebody else.

Our soulmate connection must’ve sparked because I caught you staring at me for a brief second. Was it regret in your eyes? Pity? Longing? Or am i just hallucinating?

It must be fates cruel play. You could say that we were meant to be.........just not forever.

In a world with endings, how long is forever? I don't know anything but I know that

Loving you was red  
Burning red

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading<3
> 
> I hope you liked it. I just wanted to tell you guys that nothing is written in stone.
> 
> This was inspired by Red by Taylor Swift
> 
> Again, thank you!


End file.
